Fifty Facts on Modern-Day Moon goddess Artemis
by SilverMaiden89
Summary: Some Fifty Facts of Modern Day Moon Goddess Artemis. I thought I'd just "run with it" and see how it turns out ;) What Artemis probably would be like if she lived in the modern world.


Fifty facts on Artemis as a Modern-Day Moon goddess. I thought I'd "run with it" and see how far it goes 😉 Enjoy!

Favorite Gemstone: Pearl and Moonstone

Favorite Color: Silver and white

College: Simmons College, Boston MA.

Zodiac sign: Cancer (Her b-day is July 17—two days before the Seneca Falls Convention)

Appearance: Tall, slender, athletic, waist-length pale blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, pale skin. She wears whites and greys a lot.

Favorite animal: Deer

Pets: pet hermit crab since she's not allowed to have a pet deer—no such thing.

Favorite scents: Jasmine. Jasmine is her favorite fragrance 3

Personality: Compassionate, nurturing, protective, loyal, intuitive, introverted, reserved (around strangers), contemplative, possessive, moody.

What did she want to be when she was a child: Mid-wife.

Eyesight: Perfect Eyesight.

Relationship Status: Single and LOVING IT.

Best friends: Athena and Persephone—These two girls are her soul sisters and her forever BFFS. She loves them to death and will protect them no matter what.

Favorite Hairstyle: Lobster tail twist braid.

Favorite Accessory: moonstone pendant.

Favorite possession: Her silver picture frame engraved with the words "Sisters" with a picture of herself, Athena, and Persephone.

Favorite Childhood Memory: Being part of Girl Scouts 3

Favorite State: New York of course. (Not to mention she lives there)

Clubs and Extracurriculars in High School: Environmental Club, Young Women's Leadership, Dance Troupe, Choir.

Favorite Days of the Year: Women's Day, International Day of Girl Child; Remembrance of Seneca Falls Convention July 19

Favorite Time of Day: Nighttime of course.

Favorite Season: Summer. More time outdoors especially swimming at the beach.

Favorite Authors: Rowling, Wollstonecraft, Christine de Pizan, Bronte sisters, Jane Austen, and so many others.

Favorite Musical: _Annie._ Always and Forever 3

Favorite cities: New York, Amsterdam, Istanbul.

Favorite Movies: _Mona Lisa Smile, Frozen, Brave, Parent Trap, Sisterhood of Traveling Pants, Pride and Prejudice, Girl With Pearl Earring, Artemisia, Iphigenia, 300: Birth of an Empire, Harry Potter, LOTR, Girl On The Train, Suffragettes._

Favorite historical figures: Susan B. Anthony, Christine De Pizan, Artemisia Gentileschi, Mary Wollstonecraft, Queen Elizabeth I Tudor, Mary Shelley, Charlotte Bronte, Louise of Argyll, Louisa Alcott, many others.

Goals: Assist young women in developing countries.

Hobbies: Swimming, fishing, sailing, archery, camping, being with the girls, Relaxing along moonlit ponds or lakes, playing her harp, dancing, singing, assisting in Girl Scouts.

Pet peeves: Immaturity, men ranking women on level of attractiveness, Aphrodite, shallowness, selfishness, gossip, women judging one another based on appearance; women tearing each other down; fake people.

Favorite memories from childhood: Spending time with her mother and brother, listening to her mother's stories.

Favorite Instrument: Harp.

Introverted or extroverted: Mostly introverted. She's outgoing only with her group of girls.

Personal style: Casual yet still very feminine. She may go for vintage. Modern-Day Artemis doesn't care for style too much. Personality means more to her than appearance.

Personal role model: Her mother. Her mother means the world to her and she doesn't allow people to talk rubbish on her.

Random fact about her: You can trust Artemis with any secret.

Favorite food: Spicy shrimp and lobster soup. Artemis LOVES seafood.

Favorite Drink: Lemon iced tea.

Favorite ice cream: Dippin Dots.

Halloween traditions: A horror flick at Persephone's house. Halloween is more Persephone's favorite holiday. Artemis is just "okay" with it.

Favorite Fictional author: Shannon Hale.

Christmas Traditions: Artemis and her girls being each other's "Secret Santa" and opening their presents on Christmas day—usually the girls snuck in jasmine scents or silver jewelry and friendship bracelets.

Favorite Childhood story: _Frog and Toad Series_ , _Babysitters' Club_ , etc

Favorite TV Show: _Girls, PLL, Bunheads, Gilmore Girls._

Favorite Bands: Within Temptation.

Favorite painter: Artemisia Gentileschi.

How does she feel about practical jokes: She hates it unless she's pranking Apollo.

Fun fact about her: Artemis can mind read easily. 😉

Does she like mermaids: She LOVES THEM.

Believe in unicorns: Her mind is open 3


End file.
